Silent Hill Naruto What is alone?
by NamineElric00
Summary: A SH and Naruto crossover, it may have some hints of every SH game MAY, or may not,REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!


I do not own Silent Hill or Naruto, now enjoy!

And before we go...

Key: _italic--_ Is random person #1

**Bold--** Is random person #2

Regular-- Is our main character...you'll see why soon...

* * *

"Hello?" She didn't know what to do, I mean, all that was happening. She was stuck in that hell hole of a town. Or whatever it was...She walked on to sickly wet ground, the sky so pitch black, that the only hint of light came from her flashlight. She continued to walk around. Wondering around the rusty and dirty walls of the buildings. "Dang, Im lost!" She yelled, as she went off to look for a map, but of course that failed. "Im alone..." she said, to herself, as she stopped for while, looking at the ground. "Why isn't anyone--" 

"**Sakura..."**

"--answering me?"

"**Sakura!!"**

"Where should I go...Im all alone...why does everyone hate me, whenever they hate me...I feel alone, like right now...where am I!!??"

"**Wake up!!"**

"**Wake up, now..."**

Sakura Haruno woke up, to the sound of someone calling her. She woke up in her room, her head buried deep into her pillow, soak in cold sweat. That must have been some dream.

"Damn it, Sakura! Get up now!" Her mother yelled from downstaris.

"Im coming!" Sakura yelled back downstairs, she got to her feet and rubbed her head for a bit. "What was that?" She wondered, she got to her feet and looked out the window, to the red-orangey sky. Today was diffidently not a normal day. Sakura made her way downstairs, to see her mother just step out the door.

"Mom?" Sakura called to her, but it was already too late. Her mom was gone. Sakura sighed as she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened her fridge door, to see a couple of things in there, mostly Vodka for her mom. But nothing of intrest for her, in fact, there was bearly nothing. Sakura then just decided to go get something from the supermaket.

She got out of her house, and went to the nearest supermaket. But on the way there, she met up with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!" he yelled to her, he ran up to her to only see that she was rather pale, I mean more than usual. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" But not just the paleness, but something else of her was...off. Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it though. "Nothing's wrong, Im just thirsty..." she said, she went into the supermarket, Naruto following up behind her. As Naruto followed up to her, he couldn't help but notice to see that she was just wondering around, not even looking at the drinks they had.

"Sakura?" She stopped walking, she turned to Naruto, her face was beginning to get some color.

"What are you doing? Why are you following me!?" She said,

"I-Im sorry it's just..."

"Look Naruto, Im not in the mood..." Sakura just turned away from him, pertaining to look at some of the things in the store.

"It's about yesterday, isn't it?" said Naruto, but Sakura her face away from him, hoping this time that tears won't fall.

"Look Sakura--"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled, she run away from Naruto, and out of the store.

_You promised yourself you weren't gonna cry, like yesterday, be strong, Sakura, be strong...please._ _Just--_ Too late, tears came down her cheeks. "No!" She choked out, she slapped her hands on her face, and tried to hold in her sobs. "Im not alone," she said, "Im not alone, Im not alone..." she chanted that over and over again on her head, afraid of the loneliness...

_Please, don't let them get me, just like yesterday, please..._ Her heart pounded as everything started to go black. "Oh god, please no!" Sakura yelled, "Im...all alone..." those words began to fill the place, everything rotting... "Im alone..."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

Sakura gaped out, with her eyes pried opened, "Sakura?" She was still in the supermarket, in front of her was Naruto. "What the hell's the matter with you?" He asked,

_Another dream?_ She thought. "Um...I don't know..." she said quietly,

"One minute you were talking to me, the next you completely blank out. Is it because of yesterday?" Sakura just turned her glare away from Naruto and walked out the door, this time more calmly.

You're probably wondering what happened to her, well let's take you back a day to the past and see, shall we?

---------------------------------------------

Sakura was outside with Naruto and Sasuke, for their next mission, and like always Sakura was flirting with Sasuke. Or at least trying.

"We should train together, Sasuke." She said, Naruto was afar, staring at them with that same angry feeling. But Sasuke didn't say anything, he just mearly ignored her.

"Sasuke?" But again, Sasuke ignored her and went to go throw Kunai knives at trees.

"Oh, why does he ignore me so much..." She said,

"Ignore him, you don't need him, we can train together." But Sakura just growled at him, and with a gloomy face she went off to go train by herself.

She was walking in a daze, till she hit a tree that is. "Oww!' She yelled, she hit aganist it so hard as she fell to the ground. "That's hurts..." she rubbed a bump on her head, she looked up to see that she had not hit a tree. It was some building, and on it was some weird red symbol. "Huh?" Sakura took a closer look at it, for some reason, looking at it made her head hurt. "What the hell is this..."

"_You're alone..._"

"What? My head..."

"**Stop...it**

"Who's that? Who's talking?"

"_No one loves you...demon!"_

"What!? That's not true..."

"**Don't listen! I need your help, there's--**"

((There was a flash))

"I don't understand..."

"_You will go to hell!"_

"Shut up!"

"**You need to come, to--"**

But the voice was interrupted by a voice beyond the ones in Sakura's head. It was Naruto, he came looking for her, and he saw her just standing there. From his point of view, Sakura was just standing there, talking to herself, while staring at a blank wall (Author's Note: See how that Naruto sees nothing in the wall, but Sakura _does_)

"_Why would anyone want to love the mother of the next god, Samael the II"_

"What, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"**You need Heather, she only knows..."**

_"She will go to hell...just like that fool!"_

"Who? What fool?"

"**Father, please stop brainwashing her!"**

"Father? He's your dad?...or a priest..."

"_She's alone, no one loves her...NO ONE!!"_

"SHUT UP!!!"

Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, sobbing uncontrollably. She ran towards Naruto knocking him down. "_No...one..._" She yelled again, she yelled the voiced and begged it to stop. She fell to her knees, punching the ground, till her knuckles started to bleed.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran to Kakashi and Sasuke, telling them that Sakura has gone crazy, that there was something wrong with her, very wrong. "She was talking to herself, and she went crazy and started attacking everything." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke ran to Sakura's aid, but she was already gone. She had disappeared, and went off by herself.

* * *

That's it for now! The story of what happened will continue tomorrow, there's more...


End file.
